


Maybe he’s not so intimidating

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo siblings being stupid, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nico is trying his hardest, Will is Trying, lords help these disaster gays, nico is kind of clueless, plus they don’t know what they’re doing, pre dating, pre solangelo, solangelo, they are so awkward, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Will just wants to ask Nico out, but every time he tries he ends up chickening out and his siblings have to hear the last of it.  How is Will going to do this? Maybe not even at all.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 11
Kudos: 283





	Maybe he’s not so intimidating

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I am physically unable to write solangelo fanfiction at any time but one in the morning. I don’t know why but I guess that’s the rules now.

“Kayla, I am  _ telling  _ you I can’t do this,” Will said, he was sitting on his knees on the floor, sorting through their supplies, “I can’t, I’ve had it up to my nose and I just can’t. My heart can’t handle this, I will die of a broken heart and he will be the death of me.”

Kayla groaned, resting her forehead on the desk, “Will, good lords, just ask him out.”

“No!” Will’s voice was at least two octaves higher than it normally was when he said that. He quickly blushed and hid his face in the storage closet, “he’s not into me, I know that.”

“Everyone has seen the way that he looks at you, it’s so obvious, it’s gross how obvious it is,” Kayla tossed a pen at Will, it hit him in the back of his head, “I’m surprised one of the Aphrodite kids hasn’t stepped in yet.”

“Stepped into what?” Austin asked, toeing open the infirmary door, carrying a large box of basic first aid supplies, “oh, are we talking about Will’s love life again?”

“Tell Will that he should just ask him out already,” Kayla threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

“Just go ask him out Will,” Austin agreed, setting the box down on one of the cots.

“See?” Kayla gestured to Austin, “and can you toss me my pen back? I’m not done with paperwork.”

Will sighed and glanced over his shoulder, tossing the pen back to Kayla.

“You guys are so insistent, but what if he says no? What if he’s not even gay?” Will shook his head, “I’m reading too deep into this, he doesn’t like me like that, he barely likes me at all.”

“You’ve always got to catch feelings for the hard to get ones,” Austin sympathized.

Kayla shot him a look that said  _ not helping.  _ “Will, you’ve been moping around in the storage closet for the past fifteen minutes.”

“I’m not moping in the storage closet, if I was moping in the storage closed I would have hidden inside of it,” Will insisted.

“Why don’t you help me do paperwork then Mr. Head counselor,” Kayla rolled her eyes, tapping her pen on the desk.

Will hung his head in his hands, leaning back on his feet.

“Don’t feel bad man, we all have our tough shares of love,” Austin said in an attempt to reassure Will, “what happened this time?”

Kayla shot him another pointed look, Austin shrugged and held his hands up in surrender.

“I was stupid, I tried to ask him out on a date but I fumbled up at the last moment, made it seem like a joke,” Will pushed the box that he was digging through back in the closet, “he probably thinks I’m a creep now.”

“Well maybe it would be better to cut your losses and move on? If you think he’s not into you,” Austin shrugged and before Kayla could yell at him he added, “even though it’s obvious that you two are head over heels for each other.”

Will frowned, he wanted to cry with frustration. Why was making a move so hard? Why was love and dating so difficult? Curse Aphrodite for making love how it is.

“He’s just so wonderful,” Will shook his head, taking some of the paperwork from Kayla, he also took her pen right from her hand.

“Hey!” She exclaimed, hitting him in the head with a cleverly aimed paper clip.

“Oh, go on tell us more,” Austin insisted, mimicking one of the Aphrodite girls. He started to stock the cabinets.

“He’s so good at sword fighting and his powers are super cool, even though he shouldn’t use them as much as he does,” Will clicked the pen absentmindedly, “his eyes are gorgeous, the perfect shade of brown where they reflect in the sun beautifully.”

“Gods you’re so head over heels,” Kayla, once again pressed her face into the desk, “how many times do we have to push you to just do it. Swallow your fears and go on with it.”

“I am  _ trying, _ ” Will said exasperatedly, “but every time I try to tell him I get butterflies in my stomach.”

“Gods dang it William Solace, digest the butterflies,” Kayla exclaimed, “stop being the hopelessly disastrous romantic you are and just go up to him and ask him out, it’s not that hard.”

“He’s intimidating,” Will leaned his chin on his hand, glancing over the paperwork, it didn’t take much thought since Will had done this type of paperwork for years, but it was more of how much paperwork there was.

“Will, you are almost an entire head taller than him, what do you  _ mean  _ he’s intimidating?”

“Have you had a conversation with him?” Will asked, “he’s got this mysterious air to him and a sort of aggressive approach like ‘if you mess with me I’ll personally escort you to the underworld’ kind of thing going on.”

“I will go talk to Jason or Percy right now, I bet you three drachma that he talks about you all the same way you talk about him,” Austin bet.

“He wouldn’t talk about me like that, he wouldn’t talk about anyone like that,” Will signed sadly, “and anyway, I’m not good enough for him, I’m just a healer, I can’t really do anything else. He’d be better off with someone who can actually fight.”

“Oh gods, Will you are lucky the only things I have to throw at you are small stationary equipment,” Kayla seethed, “you sell yourself so short, you’re an amazing healer and you’ve saved his butt many times already. He’s obviously noticed you.”

“As you being a royal pain in the backside,” Austin shrugged, “but he still does notice you.”

“Just because he noticed me doesn’t mean he likes me,” Will wished that he could just ‘digest’, as Kayla put it, the butterflies in his stomach and tell Nico what he was feeling. But it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. It was way too hard for him.

“He doesn’t seem like the person that would give just any random person the time of day like he gives you,” Kayla reaches over and out a hand on Will’s shoulder. She could practically feel the tension in his muscles, “Will, if he doesn’t like you that way it’s okay, but I know for a fact that he’d at least be willing to be friends with you.”

Will sighed, “yeah, it still hurts though. I love him a lot, and I don’t even know how it happened, just one day I looked at him and realized ‘oh no, I’ve got feelings’.” 

“It’s always like that,” Austin said with a sigh, “it comes and sneaks up on you.”

“Yeah…” Will was unreasonably upset about this conversation, he shouldn’t be so worried about some  _ guy.  _ He had his patients and his camp to worry about

But Nico was often one of his patients, which made it hard to worry about his patients.

“Arg,” Will stood up, the chair scraping the floor, “that’s it I’m just going to go for it. I can’t stand this anymore, I need to have my heart officially broken.”

“He’s going to say yes dude,” Austin said, barely glancing at Will.

“Good luck Will, can I have my pen? That’s my favorite one.”

Will spun around on his heel, but froze in his place as he saw who was at the door.

Nico Di Angelo stood like a deer caught in the headlights, for a moment neither of them said anything. Kayla glanced over, her eyes widening with surprise.

“Oh… uhm,” Will scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a blush creeping up his face, “how long have you been uhm… standing there?”

Nico didn’t say anything for a while, he blinked and shook his head, “uh, nevermind. I came to see if you guys needed any help but it seems pretty slow today.”

“Wait!” Austin said quickly, “why don’t you stay? We could always use some help stocking shelves.”

“Oh…” Nico slumped his shoulders and relaxed some, “alright, sure.”

“Will, why don’t you take Nico to the back and grab some more ambrosia,” Austin suggested, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“What are you—“ Kayla kicked Will in the shins, hard. She quickly hissed, “we’re trying to help you.”

“Right… uh, yeah,” Will chuckled nervously, “we should get some more ambrosia.” 

“Sure,” Nico agreed, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Will led Nico into the back rooms, as Will grabbed the box of ambrosia Nico stopped him.

“Actually, Will,” Nico started, “I need to talk to you.” 

Will’s heart immediately leapt to his throat and he almost dropped the box he was holding.

“Right,” Will’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “sure… we can talk.”

“I need to be honest with you,” Nico fidgeted with the skull ring on his finger, Will noticed that he did that when he got nervous. But why would there be a reason to be nervous? Granted, Will was practically shaking in his boots.

“Why do you mean?” Will forced out.

“I’m not…” Nico started, then he shook his head and tried again, “I’m gay.”

“Huh?” It took Will a moment to process what Nico had told him, a part of Will was a little disappointed, but then he realized that Nico was from the 1930s and that was probably a really hard thing to say.

“Oh, I’m gay too,” Will said. That was the only thing that would come to his completely blank mind.

Nico didn’t look like he was finished, “actually… I…”

Nico reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a single sunflower. With a shaking hand Nico held it out to Will.

“I was thinking that…” Nico fumbles, his face was cherry red and he avoided looking at Will, “maybe we could… try for… uhm…” Nico trailed off.

“Are you…” Will’s heart probably stopped, well obviously Will knew that was impossible since he was still alive, but it sure felt that way, “are you asking me on a date?”

Will was sure that his face was just as red as Nico’s.

“Yes!” Nico exclaimed, he still refused to look at Will, “the sunflower was Hazel’s idea…”

Cautiously, Will took the sunflower from Nico’s outstretched arm. Will’s hands were shaking almost as bad as Nico’s, and his palms were sweaty which made it worse.

“What’s your answer?” Nico asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot, “I mean… I know that you have a crush on some  _ guy _ … but I thought maybe… I could have a chance… you know… you just always talk about him and I know you must really like him… so I understand if the answer is no…”

Will stood frozen, somehow he had lost his voice.

Nico frowned sadly and started to turn away, “I guess I’ll see myself out.”

“No wait!” Will reached out and grabbed Nico’s arm, “yes! My answer is yes!”

Nico stared at Will in awe, “really? You’re not just saying that out of pity? You don’t have to humor me.”

“No, Nico I—“ Will shook his head, “I was just about to go and find you to ask  _ you  _ on a date.”

It took a second but then the realization dawned on Nico’s face, “ _ oh _ .”

Will blushed and looked down at his shoes, “I think that you’re really awesome.”

“I… I think you’re pretty cool yourself, Will,” Nico said.

“Okay, so Kayla told me not to bother you guys but you two have been back here for a long time and I was starting to think that you guys got lost,” Austin said, suddenly appearing in the doorway to the back room. His eyes landed on the sunflower in Will’s hand and both boys' faces were red enough to put a tomato to shame.

“Oh, so she was right,” was all Austin said, before retracing his steps and leaving right back the way he came.

Will burst out laughing, the tension and stress from the last few minutes finally releasing. Nico stared at him as if he’d gone mad before he too chuckled.

“So you really like me?” Nico asked.

“You really like  _ me _ ?” Will responded.

Nico smiled, and Will couldn’t help but grin back.

For once, Kayla was right about something that had to do with Will’s love life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cut them some slack, they’re fifteen and hella awkward. What do you expect? Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I am going to bed.


End file.
